This invention relates to a wall assembly, and in particular to an insulated wall assembly.
Canadian Patents Nos. 1,116,371, issued to Truefoam Canada Limited on Jan. 19, 1982 and 1,124,482, issued to Cano Thermo Systems Inc. on June 1, 1982 and applicant's Canadian patent application Serial No. 472135-7, filed Jan. 15, 1985 describe insulated wall assemblies. The earlier structures permit the construction of well insulated walls, but, in general require a large number of different parts or components, particularly when forming corners.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple insulated wall assembly, which while structurally strong, requires few basic, lightweight components.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the above described type which is at least approximately equal to earlier structures in terms of insulating ability and the prevention of thermal bridging.